


【KK】Light&Shadow 11

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 5





	【KK】Light&Shadow 11

三天以后，光一拆了肩膀上的石膏，在医生的指导下，每天花去几个小时到医院复健。

复健不敢随便翘掉，因为剛说了，要光一尽早恢复到没受伤之前的水平，否则就让他滚蛋。

而光一除了复健以外的时间，就都被剛给占满了。

不是剛要求的，大少爷甚至很多时候都有些嫌弃光一有事没事就在自己眼前晃，这医院是堂本组名下的产业，安保森严，监控密布，可以说是全日本安全系数最高的医院之一，住院患者根本用不着什么保镖之类的。是光一自己成天往剛的病房跑，要不是他复健就在这家医院，单是两头跑路上耗费的精力，就够光一受的。

光一并没有觉得累，是剛先觉得烦了。

“第一，我不是纸糊的玻璃烧的，吹口气就飞碰一下就倒，第二，医院里的护士医生哪个不比你专业，用得着你天天在我面前晃来晃去？”

在光一又一次如临大敌般地把剛从洗手间护送出来后，剛终于受不了，翻了个白眼，语气恶劣。

“那……”光一张了张嘴，用面无表情来掩饰自己的不知所措。

“出去！”剛言简意赅，颇有气势地朝门口一指。

然后，剛就眼看着光一眉毛一耷拉，再次努力用面无表情来掩饰失落，灰溜溜地走了。

没了那双时时刻刻都紧紧张张看着自己的眼睛，剛摸出了光一严遵医嘱死盯着剛不让他摆弄的手机，开心地刷起了网页。

“嗯哼！”不知道过了多长时间，门口突然传来的 一声咳嗽吓得剛差点把手机给扔了，手忙脚乱地想藏起手机毁灭证据，手机的一角就被另一只熟悉的手给捏住了。

剛一抬头，发现是冈田准一。

看见剛十分明显地松了一大口气，冈田挑了挑眉。

“你俩怎么回事？一个坐在病房里面偷摸地玩手机，一个蹲在病房外面当自己是朵蘑菇？”冈田捏着手机举到了剛坐着够不着的高度，很认真地问剛。

“啊？”剛眼睛瞪得老大，翻身下床，三两步来到门口，一把拉开了拉门。

光一一抬头，就撞上了一双满含着诧异的眼睛。

“我——”话才开了个头，就被剛给打断了。

“你蹲在这干什么？”

“你让我出去，但是我有点担心。”光一抿了抿嘴，平铺直叙，却让剛从他没有添加任何感情的话里听出了些许委屈的意味。

腮帮子被舌尖顶着鼓起了一小块，剛眼睛都不眨地看了光一足有十秒，才在后者的忐忑不安中开了口，“你若是能当自己不存在，我就让你在房间里待着。”

光一忙不迭地点头，一副不知道怎么展现自己诚意才好的样子。

“进来吧。”剛终于开口，蹲在地上的人却没站起来。

大少爷皱起了眉头。

“……腿麻了。”光一说这话的时候，眼睛没有看剛，耳尖却变得通红。

“那我抱你起来？”心里想着“真是个笨蛋”，剛话没怎么过大脑就脱口而出，说完之后，站着的和蹲着的人都是一愣，又不约而同地都脸上发烧，耳尖本来就红了的人变得更红，颜色正常的人也悄悄红了耳尖。

“不，不用，你让我缓缓，缓缓就好。”光一结结巴巴，更加不敢看剛，他慢慢坐下来，慢慢地伸直腿，就靠在走廊的墙边，像他自己说的那样，缓解着大腿和小腿酸麻的感觉。

“随便你。”丢下一句话后，剛转身就回了病房，一边暗骂自己“这么多年也算是阅人无数了，怎么比情窦初开的毛头小子还要没出息”，一边也没忘了别关上拉门。

光一也没缓太长时间，过了一分多钟，就慢慢走进了病房，要是不仔细看，都看不出来他脚步微微有些跛。

“腿不麻了？”冈田在病房里听见了俩人的对话，上下打量光一一番，问他。

“嗯。”光一略微一点头，恢复成了他那副面对外人时冷淡疏离的模样。

冈田没什么表示，看见光一点头之后，就转向剛，“我也没什么事，就是路过顺便来看看你。”

“那边有什么动静吗？”剛却不太在意自己的身体，明显更加关心别的事。

“没有，有的话我也会处理好的，你现在安心养病，一切等出院再说。”冈田顺手把剛的手机给收进了床头柜的抽屉里，“我走了，过两天再来看你。”

“那改天见，小准。”

“嗯，回见，剛。”

冈田走了以后，剛就侧身去拉抽屉。抽屉刚开了一道缝，就被一只手给推得关上了，并且那只手还按在抽屉上不动。

“让我把手机拿出来，光一。”剛头都没抬，就知道这手是谁的。

“医生说，你要好好休息少玩手机，这样对病情有利。”光一的声音自剛头顶响起，按着抽屉的手却没有动。

“医生还说了，我要保持心情舒畅，如果不玩手机，我就心情不舒畅，想生气，怎么办？”剛似笑非笑地看着光一，带着挑衅的神色。

“那……”光一果然被问住了，牙齿咬住一点舌尖，眼睛瞟来瞟去地想着对策，“我给你念书，你别看手机了，行么？”

“你要给我念什么书？”剛果然被激起了兴趣，松开拉着抽屉的手，眼中的挑衅神色不减。

似乎在说，“我看你能给我念什么样的书。”

“《果壳中的宇宙》，可以吗？”光一拿出自己的手机，很快就翻出了一本电子书，很认真地问剛。

“哈？”剛以为自己耳朵出毛病了，“如果我没记错的话，这应该写的是……”

“是量子物理学。”光一接上了剛的话，“就是爱因斯坦提出相对论的那个。”

说到自己感兴趣的领域，光一一改往日那种低调冷静到几乎阴沉的态度，声音不自觉地提高，嘴角不自觉地翘起，连眼睛里都带着亮晶晶的点点星芒。

“唔，那你就姑且念上一段吧。”剛被那些藏在光一深棕色瞳仁中的星星吸引，鬼使神差地点了头，开了口。

也不再提玩手机的事。

光一就当真把凳子踢到床边，坐下后，从第一章开始读。

男人低沉平缓的声音回荡在病房中，读着爱因斯坦的观点、广义相对论的历史和量子理论的提出。

这本理科爱好者说起来就会两眼放光的书，在其他人听来，却是最好的催眠曲。

反正光一第一章才读到一半，剛就靠在枕头上，呼吸平缓地睡着了。

光一每读一段就抬头看一眼剛，见人真睡着了，他也不生气，按响呼叫铃拜托护士扶着剛躺下，看着剛的被子被盖好，护士微微欠了欠身，就悄声离开了病房。

低头看着剛的睡颜，光一到底没忍住，俯下身去，在剛光洁的额头，珍而重之地，轻轻印下一个吻。

待会儿还要复健，光一转身离开了病房。

剛在医院住了两周，被关的心焦气躁，在医生宣布“不需要继续留院观察”的第一个小时后，就坐上了冈田接他出院的车。

光一坐在副驾驶，他现在的状态还没有办法开车。

回到别墅的生活，也安静而简单。

剛虽然被医生放出院了，但还是需要以静养为主，管家不知道从哪弄来的中药方子，天天给剛煮中药，别墅里总是飘着淡淡的药香。

光一见过剛喝中药，从他要灌一大杯水漱口这点来看，中药的味道一定不怎么样，但剛的气色确实是越来越好，不再跟入院之前那段事件一样，泛着病态的苍白。

冈田隔个三五天就要往别墅里跑一趟，和剛凑在书房里谈事情，光一就靠在门口，也不进去，掐着表等，到了两个小时就敲门提醒冈田该走了，剛要休息。冈田每次从房间里出来的时候都会似笑非笑地看光一一眼，然后再离开。

“堂本光一！胳膊好了是不是！不去复健你成天盯着我？”冈田一走，剛就在书房里发脾气。

光一熟练地接过管家端上来的中药，进屋后放在了离剛最近的台子上，语气里没什么额外的情绪，“康复师说了，我得再坚持复健两周才能彻底康复，这一周的复健都在上午，我已经回来一会儿了。趁着药没凉，你先喝了，别生气，等你把这一副中药都喝完，我就不总在你面前碍眼了。枪伤得好好养，要不然以后到了阴雨天就难受。”

剛只觉得自己一拳打在了棉花上，光一这不温不火的样子看得他一阵磨牙，恶狠狠地端起药碗一口气喝干了味道苦涩古怪的中药，放下碗后手上就被及时递上了一杯温水。

用温水漱了漱口，剛对上了光一那双平静的眼睛，不知怎的，忽然就没了脾气。

“砰！砰！砰！”

私人射击俱乐部中，开枪的声音不绝于耳。

光一和剛一人站在一个射击位上，同时在进行手枪速射。

60发子弹打完，电子屏统计得分，剛只比光一低了1环而已。

放下手枪摘了耳罩，剛看着得分还是有些不满意地撇了撇嘴。

“啧，几个月不打枪，手都生了。”

“这么高的分你都不满意，难道你还想赶超世界纪录吗？”光一活动着自己的肩膀，有些哭笑不得地看着电子屏上剛那个“568.8环”的总分数。

光一丝毫没有意识到，他自己就是个打出了569.8环的变态。

“以前教我打枪的师父都说了，我这个天赋，去参加国际比赛也能拿个奖回来呢！”剛冲光一皱了皱鼻子，先行离开了射击室。

看着剛的背影，光一摇摇头，跟了上去。

医院住了半个月，回家静养一个多月，剛身上那个打穿肺叶的枪伤终于彻底养好，恢复了健康。

而光一这边的复健也很顺利，边复健边锻炼，因为养伤而消下去的肌肉，在复健结束后，也慢慢都回到了他身上。

两人的相处模式似乎回到了最初认识的时候，换句话说，也就是再普通再寻常不过的雇主和保镖的相处模式，虽然看上去关系紧密，实则始终保持着若有若无的距离，像是两人中间竖着透明的壁垒，无法打破。

光一再没和剛做过比递东西时不小心碰一下手更亲密的接触，剛这段时间也没再管过牛郎店的生意，更没有再找哪个牛郎出门，或者上门过夜。

这到底是因为剛顾忌着身体，还是因为别的什么，光一既不敢问，也不敢猜。

他就只敢睡着了做个与剛有关的旖旎之梦，在午夜时分茫然睁眼，然后在莲蓬头“哗啦啦”的水声中，发泄出自己压抑在心底的欲念。

因为之前已经越了界，所以现在就唯恐踏出边线一步。光一自己是没觉得，可知道点他和剛之间那些事的人，都觉得他有些矫枉过正。

包括每天用短信骚扰光一“你已经快两个月没到老子这里来了！”的长濑，也包括每次到别墅都能看见光一规规矩矩站在书房门口守着的冈田。前者被光一每天一句的“我有工作要忙，保镖随意离开是对雇主生命的不负责”给怼得肺管子疼，后者则进了书房就跟剛咬耳朵，“你说说方法，怎么把这个秃子手里有名的刺儿头给训得这么听话的，我好回去调教手下的小子们。”

“这个可跟我没关系，那是他自己把自己给训练成这样的。”剛两手一摊，表示自己爱莫能助。

“我听你这口气，怎么这么像炫耀呢。”冈田“啧”了一声，坐下来开口。

“你觉得是炫耀，那就是炫耀吧。”剛咧嘴一乐，露出一口白牙。

“咱们还是说正经的吧！”冈田翻了个白眼，从包里掏出资料，“啪！啪！啪！”地拍在剛面前的桌子上。

走廊上，光一站在书房门口，实木房门隔音太好，光一听不清，也不愿意去偷听什么，他只是沉默着守在那里，垂眸敛目。

窗外，飘飞着迟来的冬日初雪。

时隔数月，光一再次站在了同一家牛郎店门口，陪着同一个人。

心境却已经有了翻天覆地的变化。

剛受邀来参加牛郎店的跨年狂欢，光一作为助理和保镖，自然要一起前往。

第一次来时是盛夏，那会儿光一首次踏足这个他以前从来没有触碰过的地方，被自己受命保护的对象亲口告知，他喜欢男人，稀里糊涂地参加了一场不公开又不正经的选拔会，稀里糊涂地喝下一杯加了料的酒，稀里糊涂地跟剛发生了关系，那混乱而失去理智的一夜，却如同夏日祭上腾空绽放的灿烂花火，点亮了光一那一成不变的乏味人生。

可这次是寒冬，虽然圣诞刚过，元旦将至，大街上张灯结彩，看似热闹非凡，这些斑斓的色彩却掩盖不住晶莹的冰雪，花团锦簇的背后，是凛冽的寒风，和人们嘴里呼出的白气一起，模糊了那美丽跟繁华。就像现在的剛一样，跟光一没事闲聊，发发脾气，看上去一切如常，光一却总能从这如常中，察觉到不复亲近的疏离，和淡淡的隔阂。

光一已经知道自己哪里做错了，可他不知道自己要怎么做，剛才能原谅他。

从小独自一人在社会上摸爬滚打，光一天生的戒心导致了他对剛的不信任，才有了那一系列的事故。

这并不是个多大的错误，但这后面的那份属于剛的，沉甸甸的情感，却总是让光一自惭形秽，觉得做了那样过分的事的自己，配不上剛的爱，而剛这段时日的疏离跟隔阂，又让他更加消沉黯然，还拼命地掩饰自己的心绪，对外表现得一如既往。

没有人教过光一，如何才能向对方表白自己的心意，他也从来都不善言辞，越是想说，越是找不着词来形容，最后说出口的往往都是干巴巴的话，听起来就半点诚意都无。

光一不是那种巧舌如簧之人，否则他也不会在组织里当个让活人变成不需要说话的死人的杀手了。

所以剛疏远他，不动声色地跟他拉开距离，光一难受之余，既不会说明白自己的感受，也不会用一张嘴哄得剛高兴，彻底揭过之前那一篇，他就只能越发沉默，越发尽心尽力，想要把剛牢牢地护在身后，再也不会受伤。

他以为自己只要这么做就足够了，就可以满足了，可眼看着剛牵上了一个牛郎的手，被对方揽着腰带进宴会厅的时候，光一还是被剛的愉悦和顺从给刺痛了眼睛，刺痛了心。

拼命告诫自己不要嫉妒不要嫉妒在没有得到剛原谅之前你只是他的保镖是他的下属你没有资格干涉他的私事，手却拼命攥着拳头死死压进裤子的口袋里才能保证他不会把那个拳头捅到牛郎的肚子上。

光一知道自己现在不论是表情还是脸色一定都难看极了，还是自欺欺人地抿着嘴唇，努力摆出一副面无表情专心于工作的样子。

今天牛郎店里被包了场，要举行一场专属于会员的狂欢。

店里请来的大多是东京都有权有势有钱家中的二世祖，一群爱玩爱闹的纨绔子弟，好几个是剛在明面上的酒肉朋友。剩下那些店里的高级会员，就什么身份什么阶层都有了。

每年歌舞伎町的很多风俗店都会举行这种跨年派对，就数这家店玩的最新颖，也最过瘾，要不是严格的会员制把绝大多数人挡在了门外，那用来举办派对的大厅和二楼天井，可就会连下脚的地方都没有了。

剛那些朋友都不知道牛郎店实际上的老板是剛，他们只以为剛是这里的顶级会员，所以才有面子把他们几个都邀请来玩。看见剛带着个牛郎来到大厅，就纷纷围上来，起哄让剛把店里下半年的“宣传板”请来，剛笑着点头，引来这些男孩女孩一阵欢呼尖叫。

跟身边高大英俊的牛郎耳语几句，牛郎低头颔首，转身离开，很快就带着另一个更加英俊的男人回到了剛身边，又引来了一阵更大的尖叫声。

赞许地看了一眼去而复返的牛郎，剛似乎是夸了他什么，让牛郎露出了一个十分帅气的笑容。

大厅里光线昏暗而暧昧，disco球随着音乐缓缓旋转，两个男人一低头，一仰头，距离很近地，放松而愉悦地低声说着话，看上去他们的关系就很亲密。

其实也没什么，就是这一幕落在只能靠在大厅墙边待命的光一眼里，让他险些捏碎了自己手里装可乐的杯子，而已。

看着剛和朋友们笑笑闹闹，看着剛跟陌生人举杯致意，看着剛笑着接受身边牛郎的投喂，看着剛被牛郎拉着手挽着腰在舞池中翩翩起舞。

因为职责和身份只能站在离剛好几米远的地方默默旁观的某人，眼睛跟着剛的身影在大厅里转来转去，心里还在不住地安慰自己。

光一不嫉妒，光一一点都不嫉妒……

个屁！

光一嫉妒得快要疯了！如果眼神能杀人，那牛郎已经翻来覆去死了不知道多少次了！

要不是理智还在，光一有一万种神不知鬼不觉就送那牛郎去见祖宗的方法！

“你那保镖快要把我给瞪穿了，老板。”牛郎借着跳舞的动作，凑到剛耳边，低声说着。

“怎么？你想拿这个让我给你加工资？”剛也低声回了一句，半点客气都不讲，还狠拍了一下牛郎放在他腰上想揩油的手。

“不敢，不敢。”牛郎极识时务，立马换上一副正经脸，规规矩矩地陪老板跳舞。

剛则用余光瞥了光一的方向一眼，在昏暗的光线中还能看见那人拼命掩盖自己嫉妒的神色，大少爷嘴角隐秘地翘了翘。

最后一口气出完的感觉，是真的爽。

上次去牛郎店，剛带着被药弄得迷迷糊糊的光一去了店里唯一的套房。这次去牛郎店，光一带着醉酒后粉红粉红的剛回到了别墅。

站在别墅门口，保镖不禁抬头双眼放空，暗想真是天道好轮回，每次到了那家牛郎店，他俩之间总得有一个神志不清。

“你到底喝了多少……”光一半抱着浑身软绵绵不住往下滑的剛，艰难地走在别墅的楼梯上。

“一杯香槟，两杯香槟，三杯香槟……”剛数羊似的嘟嘟囔囔，越说越含糊，最后光一也没搞明白，他到底是喝了几杯香槟。

两人走到光一房间门口，剛不动了，就说这是自己的屋子，一劝就要问往地上坐，撒泼打滚似的架势。

光一一点辙都没有，只得扶着剛，打开了自己的房门。

改造后的起居室里台灯亮着，吸引光一视线的，是小圆几上放着的东西。

蜡烛簇拥着一瓶酒和一个四四方方、绑着红色绸带的黑盒子，绸带还绑了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

这些东西前面立着张贺卡，光一心有所感，两步上前，拿起了贺卡，低头读着。

“生日快乐，大笨蛋。”

剛趴在光一背上，踮着脚，将下巴搁在光一的肩膀，头从他身后探出来，念出了贺卡上他亲笔写下的话。

光一猛地转头，就对上了剛那双离他很近的，倒映着摇曳烛火的眸子。

剛脸上现在还哪有半点烂醉不清醒的样子，只是被酒精染红了双颊，笑意却悄悄落进了眼睛。

他搂着光一的腰，顺势在光一的唇上印下一个轻吻，又说了一遍刚才的话。

“生日快乐，大笨蛋。”

“你，你到底喝了多少？”光一脑袋跟卡壳了一样，傻了吧唧地又问了一遍刚才说过的话。

“一杯香槟，就这么多。”

剛笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，和调皮的神色。

他歪歪头，一口咬在了光一的耳垂上。

光一只觉得自己身体里有一口被他强行按住的锅，“轰”一下子，盖子就被剛这咬的一口，给刺激得直接顶开了。

灼人的欲望，一瞬间将他给烧得滚烫。

——TBC


End file.
